


Stress Relief

by TheConsultingDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingDemon/pseuds/TheConsultingDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a stressful  job, but Cas has a few ideas on how to make Dean feel more at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously takes place somewhere between season 4 and season , but no where in particular..  
> hope you like it

It started off as just another basic day. But it was most certainly not another basic day for team free will. Sam woke before Dean and sat at the small shitty table the motel had positioned in front of the large window that gave a great view of the parking lot. Sam caught as much information on their new case as he could while Dean slept an extra hour or two.

Soon enough, Sam found that it was just another demon and where they had set up.

“Dean.” Sam uttered, no louder than his usual voice, Dean was a light sleeper and Sam knew he heard him.

“What..” Dean groaned as he rolled over.

“I found it.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Dean stood and tossed on his jacket while Sam made a small scoff and carefully closed his laptop.

They both piled into the Impala, but they didn’t get too far down the road before a gravelly voice came from the backseat causing Dean to swerve slightly.

“Have you found the demon?”

“Cas!”

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to alarm you.”

“Uhh, yeah, we found the demon, we’re heading there now.” Sam replied, in a much more appropriate tone than Dean had given.

“What the hell are you doing here Cas?”

“I’m here to help.”

Dean chuckled.

“We don’t need your help.”

“Dean.” Sam turned to his brother.

“I want to help.”

“It’s just some D rank demon that doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. We don’t need your help.”

“I was just offering..”

“Yeah well offer somewhere else.”

The car filled with silence that followed the large gust of wings.

“Dean. What’s up with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You never turn down Cas like that. He wasn’t doing anything wrong; he just wanted to help us.”

“We can’t depend on him to always clean up after us every time something goes wrong. We’ve got it under control. We can do it ourselves.”

The rest of the drive was quiet, Sam knew better than to argue with his brother, it had never gotten them anywhere good. Luckily the drive wasn’t too long and they got the job done. It took longer than expected but it was over with nonetheless.

“What do you say to a drink Sammy?”

Sam let out another small scoff.

“One of us had to drive, Dean.”

“Oh come on, just a few rounds.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘just a few rounds’ with you.”

“I promise not to bring anyone home.” Dean tilted his head towards his brother and smiled.

Sam looked him dead in the eyes and made sure he heard him. “No.”

Dean rolled his eyes with his head to look back at the road.

“Fine. Whatever…killjoy..”

“I’ll buy you some beer from the store across the motel. How’s that?”

Dean snickered and agreed as his nodded his head slowly and continued down the road back to the motel.

They both got out of the car and while Dean unlocked the door, Sam threw up a hand and walked down the road.

“Hey! And Pie!”

Sam waved a dismissive hand; of course Dean wanted pie and beer; that was a no-brainer.

“Don’t come back without pie!”

When Dean entered the room he didn’t take another second to fall face down on the mattress.

“Dean.” The steady, grave voice sunk into the room a moment after it was filled with the flap of wings.

Dean made a muttering sound into the mattress that sounded somewhere along the lines of “Not now Cas.”

“Dean, I need your help. The Angels-”

“I said not now Cas!” Dean growled as he turned to be sure the angel heard him this time.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brows. Dean always seemed a bit on edge, but today he was giving it an extra push.

“Are you stressed?” He asked finally, genuinely concerned.

“I’m always stressed.” Dean admitted in almost a whisper once he realized how much of a dick he must have sound all day. He turned to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling while stealing a glance at the angel standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. His hair and clothes were in their usual state that made him look like he had just had messy sex. Dean always tried to ignore that detail, but it always slid back into his mind when Cas had that ‘innocent and confused’ look like he had now. As if he had no idea what he had done or what happened. Dean hated him for it; he had no idea what it did to him. He pitied him and thought it just the sweetest look anyone could manage. And it made him want to _destroy_ it and turn that look into pure desire and to know _exactly_ the position he was in. Suddenly Dean wasn’t as stressed as he was before; he had gone off into the little world that he never allowed himself to go unless he was certain he was alone. His thoughts on the angel always confused him, and even if he were jacking off to them, he would always somehow manage to convince himself that it wasn’t because of the angel. That he needed the release, or he was just too stressed, the thought just happened to pop into his mind.

Either way, he was lost in this world and had forgotten the man that was occupying his mind was also in the room with him. Dean’s mind started to get a little ahead of himself so he began to make a move for his belt and he twisted his hips on the mattress. His hand only got to his abs before the angel’s voice brought him back to reality.

“I could help.”

Dean opened his eyes, even though he wasn’t quite sure when he had closed them. He tried his best to turn to Castiel without looking guilty, and figured he did a pretty decent job. Although, when Castiel noticed Dean looking at him, his eyes shot up quickly from Dean’s intended destination to his eyes.

Dean chuckled and covered his face with his hand, trying to convince himself that Cas hadn’t seen what Dean was about to do.

“Thanks Cas, but I don’t think there’s anything you could do.”

“I want to help.” The angel stated as he carefully made his way to the bed Dean was lying on and sat beside him. Dean sat up, slightly alarmed, and suddenly aware of the possibility of his half hard dick being visible. “Dean let me help you.”

“With what?”

“Your stress.” The angel furrowed his brows again in the way that was infamous in Dean’s mind.

“C-Cas no, really, I’ll be fine.”  Dean’s plead to be left alone was obviously ignored because Cas had wrapped his arm around Dean and was massaging an area very close to his spine. Cas’ fingers circled and pushed and seemed to pinpoint exactly where a knot was. His hand worked its way lower at a very steady pace, stopping randomly to run over Dean’s spine. Suddenly Dean was choking on less than manly moans that he was desperately trying to keep in his throat. Not only that, he realized he was trying to get closer to the angel and had his back arched more than he ever thought he could. Castiel seemed to notice both his physical reactions and gently pushed on his back, letting him know it was okay to be closer.

Dean was more than happy to comply and placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder for support, and for something to squeeze.  “F-fuck Cas..” Dean buried his face into the same shoulder and squeezed harder when Cas’ hand moved to Dean’s right side. “C-C..Cas..” The man began to let out heavier breaths that carried the angel’s name and the beginning of many curse words.

“Do you want me to make you feel better, Dean?” The angel whispered in a much smoother voice than usual that made Dean’s cock twitch.  That’s what brought him back to reality, what made him realize he had his face buried in another man’s shoulder and was whimpering at the mercy of his hands. Dean pushed off the bed and Cas and stood in the middle of the room, wide eyed. He became almost immediately aware of the pain in his groin pushing at his boxers.

“Cas what the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Cas had his head tilted and his brow furrowed once again, his voice the same innocence as before. Maybe Dean had only imagined what he heard. In fact he became almost positive he had the more he looked at the innocent angel’s face and tried to match the most seductive voice he had ever heard to it. It just didn’t quite fit, and he had almost convinced himself that it was his imagination until the angel spoke again. “Do you not want me to make you feel better? Make you forget your worries? Your stress?”

“Cas,... you do realize that it sounds like you’re-”

“Purposing that we engage in intercourse, yes.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re talking about?”

“I have learned that intercourse is one of many ways to relieve stress.”

“Well why not ‘purpose’ something else?”

“None of the others are as..do-able as..this.”

“You mean not as do-able as you?”

“As one way of putting it, yes.”

Dean didn’t respond, he only rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair and kept giving quick glances at the door, trying to think of a reason to leave, or wishing Sam would walk in and break the moment like he had so many times before. But neither happened, so Cas tried for Dean’s attention again.

“Dean. Please, let me help you.”

Dean turned to the angel, that wasn’t his normal voice, it sounded like…like begging.

“Dean I can see that you…” Cas’ eyes dropped from the eye contact and lowered down the man’s body until he reached the obvious bulge forming in his pants. “I only wish to help..”

“Cas..do you… _want_ to?” The moment he question left Dean’s lips Cas disappeared, and for a split second Dean thought he had scared him off, until he was spun around to be hardly an inch away from the angel. Cas took the back of Dean’s neck in his hand and let his fingertip curl into his hair. Dean stared into the clear blue eyes as if it would hold them in place, he was nearly terrified of what was going to happen, yet he couldn’t help but feel anxious and wanting nothing more than the small gap to be closed. The angel licked his upper lip lightly before cocking his head slightly to the left and Dean could have sworn the people in the next room could hear his heartbeat. It was one swift movement and Dean wasn’t even sure who moved into it first, but there he was, with an angel on his lips.

Dean felt the angel’s soft tongue run across his lips and parted them instinctively. Cas however, seemed to slow for Dean so he took action himself and darted out his tongue, uninvited but not unwelcomed. The small moan that escaped from Castiel’s throat when Dean placed his hand on the angel’s hip urged him to go on. He pushed forwards until Castiel was pinned against the wall and then pulled his hips towards him to close any space that was left. Dean ran his hand up Cas’ spine and let his hand rest between his head and the wall, tangled in his hair. He then began to mindlessly grind into his thigh when he felt the angel’s tongue on the roof of his mouth. Dean bit Cas’ lip lightly, pulling out a whimper that surprised Dean more than anything. He had no idea the angel could make such an intoxicating noise, and he couldn’t wait to hear what else he could pull out of him. He let go with a small wet smack and saw the angel’s eyes just as lust blown as he expected his were. It was a beautiful sight to have seen those innocent, clear blue eyes turn into a dark, dilated pupil ready to sin.

“Yes.” He answered, in a low, hoarse voice that Dean never would have thought was possible.

“Yes?”

“I want to.”

Dean was so caught up in kissing the angel that everything before that just seemed blank. But when he finally remembered the earlier conversation, and realized he had just been given consent to fuck an angel, he couldn’t help but smirk. He dragged his tongue along the front and side of Castiel’s neck until he met the crook, where he dug his teeth in sharply. At that moment Dean thought that an angel’s moan had to be the most heavenly sound in the world. The angel continued to let out short, sharp breaths as Dean bit his way back up his neck, leaving smaller and lighter marks than the first.

“Dean..” The smaller man breathed once their lips had almost met again.

Dean grabbed a fist full of the dark hair and pull back against the wall as he pushed their lips together again for another kiss. Cas whined out another moan while gripping harder onto Dean’s hair and allowing his other hand to outline the frame of the man’s body.

“Oh Castiel..” He mouthed to where it was hardly audible, even he hadn’t realized he’d said it until he saw the angel’s pupils widen again. “Come on.” Dean offered his hand out and led them back to the bed where he pulled off his shirt and pushed off his boots. He began to unbuckle his pants when he noticed that Cas was only standing and watching, still dressed. Trench coat and everything. “Cas, you okay?” There was no response. “Look, Cas, if you don’t want to do this anymore, its fine.” Of course Dean didn’t want to stop before they had even started, but he didn’t want to push Cas. Especially not when he was the one that offered in the first place.

Cas on the other hand, had no intention of stopping as he walked over to the hunter and ran his hand over Dean’s chest and down to his belt. He then slid his hand over the loose buckle and locked eyes with his hunter.

“Why did you stop?” His voice was husky and smooth as he pulled off the rest of his belt. He carefully unfastened the jeans and hooked his fingers in the belt loops as he slowly slid down with them on Dean’s legs without breaking eye contact.

With the angel on his knees having his breaths ghost over the boxers in front of him, Dean became aware that he wasn’t the only one that was sporting a hard-on. Nevertheless, the angel stayed motionless on his knees and stared up at Dean with a gleam in his eyes.

“Cas-”Dean was going to reassure him that he didn’t need to carry on that he had done more than enough. But before he could, he saw Cas bite his lip and realized that he wasn’t wanting to be told that it wasn’t too late to back out. He was waiting for _permission_ to go ahead, to carry on, to lunge forwards and take Dean’s throbbing cock in his mouth and damn if that didn’t make Dean want it more. “Do it.” He choked out a growl. Hardly a second later Cas was mouthing at Dean’s outline which forced out a surprised gasp. “Geez Cas..” He watched as the angel below him shamelessly mouthed at the bulge and lick around the fabric. He opened the flap on the boxers in front of him and darted his tongue inside. Giving off a light moan with his tongue going as far up Dean’s shaft as the fabric would let him before looking back up to him with pleading eyes.

“Dean..I want..”

“Oh you can have it angel.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed before he started to paw at Dean’s boxers, desperately wanting them off. Dean grabbed a handful of the dark hair and pulled him away and eye level to him, along with a pleasurable whine.

He dragged the already withering mess to the foot of the bed and pushed him back on his knees. Cas didn’t seem to mind at all, if Dean didn’t know better he would have thought the angel liked it. He didn’t move from the position he was placed in until Dean’s boxers hit the floor after watching him wiggle them off his hips and have his dick spring out from its containment.

Only once Dean was sat on the edge of the bed did Castiel move from his given position to spring forward. He started with having his hand wrapped around the base of the long thick cock in front of him and licked his lips, admiring it, and once again waiting for a command.

“Come on Cas, we both know you want it.”

With that, Cas had his tongue flattened underneath and making a path to circle under the crown. He twisted his pinky around to Dean’s balls and gave two quick wet pops off the head.

“Chri-…Cas how do you even..” Dean found it best to avoid saying ‘God, Christ, or Jesus’ while the angel was blowing him, he figured that alone was sinful enough and probably best to not throw in God’s name. So instead he questioned how he even knew how to _do_ any of this.

The angel did not respond of course, he was much more occupied with a dick in his mouth. Instead he gave a hum that threw Dean on his back, grasping onto the dark pile of hair again.

Cas was hard at work with his tongue wrapping around Dean’s length and pressing hard on the pulsing vein every time Dean tried to thrust deeper.

“Fucking….shit..” Dean raised his head to watch the angel fully engulf his dick, making sure not to leave any part un-touched.     He almost moaned out another ‘God’ from the sight of his swollen lips stretched around him and feeling his tongue dip under and into the slit of his head. He bit his bottom lip and gripped harder on the dark mess as he threw his own head back.

“Fuck Caaaas..” The hunter moaned, gripping as hard as he could onto the bed sheets so he wouldn’t rip out the angel’s perfect hair. He eyes were shut tight and he was thrusting lightly into every bob of Cas’ head. His breathing was heavy and becoming uneven and he could have sworn, he heard the click of the door.

“Dean they had like eight different pies and some weird sale going on, so I knew you’d be pretty pissed if I didn’t-” Sam stopped midsentence after placing the items on the small table when he processed the small gasps. “Dean?!”

Dean turned his head lazily and hooded his glazed-over eyes, still weakly thrusting into the angel’s mouth, he gave a slight smirk. He didn’t give a damn if Sam saw, he wasn’t even completely sure if he was there.

“C-Cas- What are you-?” That was all Sam got out before Cas threw up a hand and Sam was flung out the door, with it slamming and locking behind him.

“Cas…”

“I have waited too long for this to be interrupted half-way through.” He responded in a hoarse tone that pulled another whimper out of Dean.

He returned with a few licks on his head and one quick run over with his mouth before he began pumping and twisting his hand in a way that made Dean completely forget his brother was lying on the asphalt outside.

“Fucking hell Cas…”

Cas slinked his hand onto Dean’s thigh and up to his chest where he scratched every time he felt a tug at his hair. Soon enough, Cas could stand the constraint that had grown in his jeans and with one last wet pop, he whined out Dean’s name. Dean gave a weak groan in response.

“Dean I..”

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, realizing the angel was talking to him.

“I…I want..”

Dean pushed off his elbows to be eye level with Cas.

“What is it Cas?” Dean knew the answer of course, he just want to hear him say it.

Cas didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted.

Dean pushed off his trench coat, picked him up and pinned him on the bed.

“Please..”

“I can’t give it to you if you don’t ask.”

“Deeaaan…” Cas wiggled beneath him, trying to get some friction, a touch, anything.

“Tell me what you want Cas. Come on you can do it.”

“I….want you..”

“To do what Cas?” Dean teased as he grinded down on Cas and earned the most sinful whimper.

There was no response to his question (except for many hard breaths) so he shifted his weight to his knees and started to unbutton the white cotton shirt. When he had finished he promptly pushed each side out of the way and slammed his left hand next to Cas’ face. With his free hand he rubbed the soft muscles of the angel’s chest and let his hand run down the side of his frame to rest on his thigh. He leaned down to place a soft kiss just above his heart before biting down on the same spot. A sharp moan filled the air that Dean almost didn’t have to strength to cut off with a hard kiss. His right hand shifted onto Cas’ tensed balls and squeezed. “Tell me Cas. Tell me how much you want me to drive into you and fuck your tight little ass until you forget your name. Tell me that you want to feel me deep inside you, stretching you out and calling your name as I pump you full with my cum.”

“Deean, please..” A hardly audible whine that came with two hands scratching at his chest.

“Say it!” A swift movement and sharp slap on the smaller man’s thigh finally broke him.

“ _Ahh!_ Dean, fuck me! For all that is holy, please, fuck me!”

With a satisfied smirk, Dean practically ripped off the jeans as fast as he could and wriggled them down and off his legs. He had to stop for a moment to admire the thick tent that Cas’ boxers were making. Almost perfectly straight, long and thick, although not as much as Dean, and a perfect little wet spot at the top that made Dean’s own dick twitch.

Cas rose his hand looking for Dean, for anything. And he let his hand hook onto the back of his neck and pull him down for a long, hard kiss. Dean grinded down a few times onto the fabric and swallowed every one of Cas’ moans. He had to force his way free when he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Fuck Cas hold on.” He stretched over the bed to dig out his wallet from the discarded pants. He flipped through all the pockets and slots for a condom but couldn’t find a single one. Not a _damn_ _one_. He was always careful to have at least one left in his wallet at all times. Then he remembered the busty blonde a few towns back he had used it on. He meant to stop by a drug store and buy more but never got to it. And looking at the situation he was in now, that girl was so _not_ worth it. But it was much too late to turn back now, and they both knew that. He looked back at the angel who had stripped himself from the rest of his shirt and was trying so hard to reach him and pull him back so he tossed his wallet back on the ground. Fuck it, they’ll just have to do it all natural. Dean kissed that little wet spot above his dick before carefully pulling off the material. Leaving only his messy tie loose around his neck. He pressed his palm down on Cas’ length that had to be aching for touch. He then trailed his lips down to his inner thigh to place a series of soft kisses that led to the angel’s perfect tight hole where he flattened his tongue and let just the tip sink in. His hand moved under the angel’s hips to help prop him up as he darted his tongue back inside. Dean kept one hand at a soft, steady pace on Cas, not enough to give any results, but just enough to keep it from hurting. Tiny moans of protest came from the man above, begging that he move his hand more to match his frantic licking. “Hang in there angel..” Dean muttered when he was convinced there was nothing more his tongue alone could do. He placed two fingers in his own mouth and swirled his tongue around until they were fully coated. Carefully, he pushed in one finger and slowly started pumping at the same time he let go of Cas’ member. He listened to the small little moans that were coming from Cas and smirked when it quickly changed to a loud, desperate one as he added the second finger. “You like that Cas?”

Cas’ moans became slightly more frantic when the fingers inside him curled up and gained a bit more speed.

“Bet you can’t wait to feel me can you? You’re so wet and hard and you just can’t stand it can you?”

Cas’ jaw unhinged slightly as he spread his legs wider and felt Dean scissoring his fingers.

“Spreading your legs for me? You dirty angel. Aren’t you? A dirty little angel spreading his legs to be stuffed with my cock.”

“Yes Dean..” The first response he’d given in a while. His voice was so broken and he sounded so far gone that Dean was certain he wasn’t even aware that he said it.

Dean wasn’t sure how much longer Cas was going to last so he quickly pushed in his thumb for a few last stretches. He positioned his right hand on the small of Cas’ back and his other to hold up his thigh.

“Cas you have to tell me if this hurts okay?”

A weak nod and a desperate thrust in his hips.

“Cas what did I just say?” He had to be sure that Cas understood him and knew that if it was too much then it was okay to back out.

“I must inform you if I experience any pain.”

Dean smiled as he lined himself up. Even when he was so un-done, he was so proper.

Dean took one last deep breathe before pushing in the head of his dick .He waited a moment to give Cas time to adjust.

“Please. Dean. I need you..”

And that’s all Dean needed to hear for him to sink the rest of his length in the angel’s pretty pink hole. He watched the angel’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain, but all he saw was pleasure.

Cas was quickly overcome with the sensation and had to throw his arm over his mouth to keep from shouting. But Dean wasn’t having that. He swatted the arm out of the way and twisted the tie in his hand.

“Oh no, I wanna hear you. I want you to scream my name so the whole damn building can hear and know what a dirty little angel you are.”

Cas whimpered, but it wasn’t from pain or anything such. He liked it; in fact he was loving it. He always loved when Dean was aggressive with him. Tell him where to go, how to do. He never understood until recently why he got so hot when Dean gave him orders. And now he got to indulge himself with it.

“Dean! F-fuck. Please, fuck me Dean, _Dean!_ ”

Hearing Cas- angel of the _Lord_ \-  curse and moan out his name woke something animalistic inside him. He let out loud growl and thrust harder, letting go of the tie and placing it back on Cas’ thigh. He plunged into him again after raising his hips to get a deeper angel. Cas’ hand reached up trying to grab onto something but settled back on the sheets. Dean smirked at the whining, moaning and squirming mess beneath him that was making incoherent sounds with trails of profanity that trailed off into Enochian. God that angel had such a sailor’s mouth, probably something he picked up from Dean no doubt. Either way it was hot as hell to hear him use such blasphemous words and chant off in his native langue.

“Fuck Cas you’re so tight. Wish you could see yourself sucking me up so greedily.”

Cas made another noise that was so high-pitch that Dean wasn’t sure if he was trying to talk or if it was just another one of his sweet sounds.

“Dean..” It was soft and carried out on a heavy breath. Dean looked up to meet the angel’s eyes that had finally opened. His pupils were so blown that if Dean didn’t know better, he’d say he was possessed. “hit me.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond, besides, he was too distracted by the angel’s hips thrusting up to meet his own.

“Spank me, Dean.” The words wafted through the air on such a gentle voice that made it sound that much dirtier.

“Oh Castiel you naughty angel..” He muttered as he rubbed the angel’s cheek. He raised his hand without further warning and slammed it back down with a loud smack and a temporary hand print.

A sharp moan escaped Cas with his back arching further off the bed, so much that Dean thought he was going to snap in half. Before the angel could fully process the first hit, another stinging slap landed on the same spot. A choked whine and his body slammed back on the bed with his eyes fluttering.

Dean couldn’t take much more of his steady half gentle pace so he threw the angel’s ankles on his shoulders, grabbed his hips and rammed in as hard as he could, hitting his prostate and riding past, gaining speed as he watched Cas completely unravel in his hands.

“D- _Dean!_ ”

Dean grabbed his angel’s hand and wrapped it around his own cock, guiding him through the first few strokes and let go to let him take care of himself. His hand quickly became more frantic to match the hard thrusts hitting him.

Watching the angel come undone as he tugged viciously at himself ad listening to all his little moans and grunts and feeling him clench around his dick every time he pushed back in. It was all becoming too much for Dean when he felt a coil in his balls.

Cas’ pants grew more frantic and on them carried words, what Dean figured to be, a prayer for forgiveness and Dean didn’t blame him. If he hadn’t already broken every rule in heaven, he was doing it now.

“D-..Dean I- I feel…I can’t…”

“I know, it’s alright, just let go.”

“Deeean II—“

Dean grabbed onto the loose tie and met him half way for another kiss and Cas reached his hand up to rest it on the mark he had left on Dean’s shoulder. They pressed their foreheads together to watch as Dean muttered words of encouragement to his angel.

“Come on, almost there. Come on angel, it’s okay, you can do it, cum for me. Cum for me, angel.”  

Cas shot out his thick liquid over both their chests and his hand with Dean’s name in the air. Feeling Cas’ muscles tighten around him, on top of hearing and watching him finally spill over everything was too much for Dean to handle at once and he finished just seconds after, pumping every drop into Cas. He then collapsed on the angel and wrapped his arms around him to hold him through the rest of his post-shutters.

Dean lay beside him and held him in his arms placing small kisses on his neck and smiled when he heard his name muttered with every touch.

“Cas?”

The angel’s eyes fluttered open to meet the deep green ones staring back at him.

“You’re amazing.” They both grinned and Cas pulled Dean in for one last kiss before he pulled out and his cum oozed out after him. He swiped his thumb over the white substance that still lay on Cas’ chest and sucked it off.  “Kind of thick. That’s not very healthy.” He smirked. “We’ll have to work on that.”

Cas looked over at him, confused.

“How so?”

Dean laughed.

“How about I just give you a call next time I’m feeling stressed.” Dean stared at the angel with his eyebrows slightly raised until he saw the realization appear on his face.

“Oh, right, yes. That would be…magnificent”

Dean smiled softly at his angel for a moment before something clicked in his brain.

“Oh shit! Sam!” He fumbled off the bed and threw on his jacket before struggling to pull his pants back on.

“Dean.”

Dean looked up at Cas then back down to his legs, realizing he was fully dressed again. He smiled, trying to hold back many comments as he rushed to the door. Sam was lying on the pavement, knocked out. Dean hooked his hands under his brothers arms and dragged him inside. He reached the unused bed, picked him up the best he could and tossed him on the bed.

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”

“He should be fine in the morning. I’m..sorry if I caused any disruption..”

 “Oh trust me Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled when he saw the angel dressed again, tie still backwards and loose, trench coat falling off and hair still mussed. “Sammy, can get over it.”

“If he wakes with any sort of concussion or injury, please do not hesitate to call me. It would not be a burden to help.”

“Thanks Cas.” He placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder and one more kiss on the lips before he disappeared.

He threw the messy blanket on the floor between the wall and mattress and lie down on the bed.

“‘Night Sammy..”

The following morning the two brothers sat in the impala to go off to check out some job Bobby had called them about. Sam sat quietly, trying his best to not look at his brother. Eventually, just looking out the window wasn’t enough to keep his mind of the _vivid_ images of the night before. He grabbed one of the cassette tapes and shoved it in after just glancing over to see ‘AC/DC’. Dean tried to hold back a smile when the instrumental to ‘Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap’ started to play and Sam was obviously clueless. That is until he heard the lyrics and his eyes slowly drifted over to the stereo. The song hardly played into the first minute before Sam slammed the button and tossed the cassette in the back seat and forced in another one.

“Hey! Watch it!”

_“I’ve been enchained…”_

Sam sighed and jolted his head around. Dean turned his head to his window to hide the small chuckles that he couldn’t hold back any more.

_“She got shackles on me, that woman to blame… for the Hell and misery..”_

“‘Deep in the hole’? Really? Seriously, ‘Deep in the hole’? Do you own _every_ AC/DC song?”

“Dude do you know me?”

Sam rubbed his forehead, trying to focus on something else.

“There something you wanna talk about Sammy?”

“No! There is nothing that I even want to _think_ about.”

“Ah come on, you’re the one that’s always saying we should tell each other what on our mind.”

“There is nothing on my mind.”

“Look…I don’t know what all you say last night..”

“Dean, really, we don’t have to talk about this.”

“..Alright… just don’t interrupt us again.”

Sam’s eyes widened when he looked at his brother, who replied with only a smirk and eyes planted on the road.

_“Makes me sing when she fire my load. Ain’t no slave, you do what you’re told, you sold your soul.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So..this is the first time ive ever actually written something like this so..sorry if its..erm..awful


End file.
